darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ark Trembles on the Lake...
Having taken the offer to join Section 3, Misaki has returned to Tokyo and has been assigned the fake identity of Ichinose Yayoi. Her co-workers now include Genma Shizume, Mina Hazuki, and Yōko Sawasaki, and she learns about their Hei sighting in Russia. Hei, Suou, July, and Mao meanwhile have arrived in Sapporo, Japan, and Hei reveals that his current client wants him to train Suou up as an agent. First up is some target practice, and Hei wants her to shoot a crane in the nearby water. It reminds Suou of how she had let that deer get away while hunting with her father, but this time she’s able to fire. She doesn’t hit the crane though and after it flies away, she claims that her aim was off. Hei, however, knows that she’s not telling the truth and tells her to lie better. When Suou then turns her rifle towards him, he’s easily able to disarm and defeat her, and he tells her to just follow his instructions. Mao points out that she’s still just a kid, so Hei gives her some money for food and goes off on his own for a while. Suou, July, and Mao end up in a relatively deserted shopping center, and they pass by a small gang, the leader of which catches Suou’s eye for a moment. She then takes July and Mao to a love hotel so that they’ll have a place to stay, and she tries to ask Mao about Hei and the client. Mao asks her back why she hasn’t run away yet, so Suou asserts that she plans to eventually, but she needs money first. With no other choice, Suou returns to Hei later and gets some close quarters combat training with him. He also has her do some belly dancing to strengthen the balance of her abdominal muscles, but Suou starts to feel sick because of the bad ramen she had eaten. The gang from before then shows up, so Hei decides to give Suou some hands-on training against them without using her Contractor power. Suou ends up breaking one of the guys’ arms, but the police then arrive, so Hei throws Mao in to distract them. This gives Suou enough time to escape, and she’s further helped by July directing her, but she’s followed by the leader of the gang who has taken a liking to her. He tries to apologize for earlier and introduces himself as Norio, but Suou just wants him to get out of the way and uses her Contractor power to scare him. Suou is still feeling rather ill, and she and July are found and taken in by the transvestite that they had met when they first arrived in the area. He gives her some medicine, and by chance, it turns out that his son is Norio, but Norio runs away upon seeing Suou again. It is at this point that Suou realizes why Norio had caught her eye originally: he resembles Nika. When she and July run into Mao again, she explains that Norio was like Nika when Nika confessed to Tanya. What Suou doesn’t understand though is why, when Nika confessed to Tanya, she felt something in her heart, but in this case, she felt nothing. Mao can only tell her that she’ll understand when she becomes a woman. Back at the hotel, Hei slaps her for using her Contractor power, and she later declares that she hates him even though, as a Contractor, she’s supposed to have lost her emotions. She has no choice but to stay with him though because she wants to see Shion again. That same night, after having learned some of what happened in Vladivostok and after having been referred to a Madame Oreille, Misaki heads to the abandoned observatory, and she’s surprised to find the gate unlocked. There, she meets Madame Oreille, whom already knows who Misaki is. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery SEpisode 4 title.png Smile.PNG July Smile.PNG S2E4 Goro Kobyashi and Misaki Kirihara.png S2E4 Yoko, Genma and Mina at HQ.png S2E4 Saito on phone to Misaki.png S2E4 Misaki Kirihara and Mina Hazuki.png Training.PNG S2E4 Hei throws Mao.png S2E4 Suou, July and Norio.png S2E4 Lebanon and Suou Pavlichenko.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories